


Step Into My Ring

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Girl Direction, Mild Sports-Related Violence, Misconceptions, Sports Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Before she disappears from sight she turns around. “Who am I fighting by the way? Anyone I know?” Louis asks, and Liam looks up from the discarded boxing gloves in her lap.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <em>“Well, that depends. Have you ever heard of Harry Styles?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis Tomlinson is at the top of her professional boxing career when she gets the opportunity to fight against Harry Styles in a charity match. A rivalry starts blooming between them, but when the two opponents meet at a fundraising gala for the first time, sparks fly instead of fists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Into My Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniMangaFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMangaFan/gifts).



> Dear MiniMangaFan,
> 
> Thank you for this amazing prompt! I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it.
> 
> Also a huge thank you to my wonderful beta, who has been my motivator and helper throughout the whole process of writing this fic. I couldn't do this without you and I'm so grateful to have you in my life!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

The rhythmic sound of her fists hitting the bag is slightly repetitive, but Louis got used to that a long time ago. Currently she’s switching up her style, throwing a couple of jabs with her left hand before delivering a heavier punch with her right - the way she likes to do in an actual fight - before giving four quick, interchanging taps, followed by a heavy punch that sends the bag swinging. 

She takes a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm down her racing pulse a bit while she steadies the bag and gets ready for the next round. She’s been at it for an hour now and can already feel the strain in her shoulders, her muscles protesting and her arms getting heavy. But she’s used to that as well. Winning every single championship title in your weight class doesn’t happen unless you push your body to its limits on a regular basis, and Louis has been undefeated champion for three years now.

Just as Louis sets her feet and lifts her arms for her next set of punches, the creak of an opening door interrupts her. Annoyed she lifts her gaze, but relaxes and smiles as soon as she sees that it’s just Liam, poking her head through the door to check on her. 

“Hey”, Louis greets her and drops out of her fighting stance.

“Hi Louis”, Liam responds, ducking her head slightly as she comes fully into the gym, closing the noisy door behind her. “I hope I’m not interrupting, but your coach sent me to talk to you.”

Louis raises an eyebrow at that. “Since when are you playing messenger for James?”

“Since you’ve decided to practice in an old, probably structurally not-quite-sound gym instead of your fancy boxing ring back at the official training facilities, just so you can avoid talking to people,” Liam replies, voice dry as sand. “Not that anyone would actually be at the official training facilities at 7am on a Sunday, so I don’t know why you bother coming here now.”

Louis grins at her. “Well, you know I’ve been training here for years. Just because I have a fancy gym now, doesn’t mean I should just abandon this one. It’s important to remember where you started, Liam!”

“Not if it’s a safety hazard,” Liam mumbles under her breath, but walks over to Louis’ swaying punch bag, avoiding stepping on the mat with her dirty shoes.

“So what does my coach want anyway?” Louis asks, walking over to where Liam is standing at the edge of the mat. “Am I being challenged?” Her eyes glint. “Does someone want to steal my championship belts? Push me off my throne and take over my kingdom?” she swoons dramatically and throws an arm around Liam’s shoulders.“Oh whatever will I do?”

Liam punches her lightly in the shoulder, but Louis can tell she’s trying not to smile. 

“You’re an idiot,” Liam declares fondly. “I don’t even know why we’re friends.”

“Because you were just a lonely little girl getting bullied by a bunch of arseholes, until I came along and taught you how to throw a punch. And in exchange I got your never-ending gratitude and lifelong friendship, so you’re stuck with me now,” Louis declares loftily and ruffles Liam’s hair. 

It’s a lot shorter now than it was when they had first met six years ago. Back then, Liam had walked into the gym in search of someone who could teach her, show her how to defend herself, or even just give her some much needed self-confidence. That particular boxing gym had definitely been the wrong place for that, since it focused on competitive boxing and only trained a couple of professional athletes, but fortunately for Liam, one of those athletes had been Louis.

No actual coach had wanted to help Liam, but Louis had taken one look at the girl with the hunched shoulders and sad brown eyes and taken pity on her. 

“Well, you weren’t wrong actually,” Liam says, and rips Louis out of her nostalgic musings. “I wouldn’t necessarily call it a challenge, but your coach does have an offer for you.”

Louis perks up at that. “Really? Is there some new kid trying to reach for the stars? Or does one of my old buddies want a rematch?” Louis smirks, obviously amused at the idea. “You’d think they’d learn, but I guess if someone wants to get their arse kicked I can’t refuse.” She knocks her gloves together once and looks at Liam expectantly. “Who is it? Which nationality? Do I need to travel or is she coming here?”

Liam clears her throat. “Actually it’s an inter-city challenge. And before you complain that no one here is even remotely on your level, well. Remember how you asked for something a bit more challenging?”

Louis’ eyes widen and she jumps up excitedly. “No way! They’re letting me fight a guy? Who is it? I have to-”

“Louis, stop!” Liam interrupts. “You know it’s not legally possible for you to officially fight men. We’ve been over this.” She rolls her eyes. “The idea was that you could fight someone in a higher weight class. It’s a bit unusual, but perfectly legal and it would make a great spectacle. Could be a great opportunity to raise some money for your charity.”

Louis, who’s deflated a bit after Liam’s rebuke, snaps back to attention. “Okay, yes, that actually sounds interesting. I’ll go take a shower and then you can tell me all about my match,” she says, taking off her gloves and dropping them unceremoniously into Liam’s lap, then turning and heading to the old, slightly rusty locker room. Before she disappears from sight she turns around. “Who am I fighting by the way? Anyone I know?” Louis asks, and Liam looks up from the discarded boxing gloves in her lap.

“Well, that depends. Have you ever heard of Harry Styles?”

\----------

Louis has never been a big supporter of the _Know-Your-Enemy_ approach before. She has always focused on her own training, her own fighting style and never analysed her opponents, besides a quick briefing on their well known weaknesses that her coach provided. And that has always been enough so far, but maybe Harry Styles warrants special considerations. Some research definitely can’t hurt.

She starts off with a simple google search that afternoon, but it doesn’t tell her much she doesn’t already know. Born in Cheshire, moved to london as a teenager, started boxing at sixteen, first title at eighteen, first international title at twenty and three times defending middleweight champion since then.

Not quite up to Louis’ five consecutive championship titles, but impressive nonetheless. Also pretty irrelevant, since Louis tends to keep up with other female boxers in London, so she knows all about Harry Styles’ career already.

Wikipedia further tells her that Harry has an older sister (not a boxer, but a journalism student), that she’s sponsored by Nike (Louis privately thinks that Nike apparently wanted the second best female boxer after Adidas snatched her up), that she lives in London (big surprise there) and is apparently friends with a bunch of other semi-famous athletes that Wikipedia helpfully provides links for.

There is also a picture of a lanky looking girl with wild brown curls on the page, but she looks like a teenager, still some baby fat in her cheeks, so Louis assumes that the photo is already a couple of years old.

Overall, not at all helpful, so Louis decides to try Harry’s Instagram instead, expecting maybe some training pictures or montages of her victories and maybe some motivational sports quotes. That’s what Louis would put on her Instagram, if she had one, anyway.

Instead Louis finds pictures of cats. Kittens lying around sleepily, kittens playing with yarn, soft, fluffy kittens. 

She blinks and checks to make sure she clicked on the right account, but that is definitely Harry Styles, verified and everything. 

Upon further inspection, it turns out that Louis’ first assessment might have been a bit rash. It’s not just kittens on Harry’s instagram. There are some pictures of puppies too and, as Louis had predicted, just a few motivational sports quotes. 

There are also some pictures of a short blond girl, holding a football and smiling into the camera, or lying around on a towel at the beach. Louis recognizes her as Niall Horan, former professional football player, before a knee injury ended her career.

There isn’t a single picture of Harry Styles, and besides the artistic looking black and white photograph of an old pair of boxing gloves lying in an empty boxing ring, there isn’t any hint towards Harry’s profession either. 

Louis’ next stop is Youtube where she tries to look up some of Harry’s fights. Women’s boxing still doesn’t get televised much, but at their level the championship fights are usually available.

She seems to be in luck though, because at the top of the Youtube page is the recording of the last televised women’s boxing Middleweight championship in the UK. Louis clicks on the video and settles back in her chair expectantly.

The video starts of with the typical loud and boisterous introductions of both opponents and the usual theatrics of a high-stakes boxing match. Louis suspicions that the Wikipedia picture is at least a couple of years old are confirmed right away, because the brown-haired woman that steps into the ring definitely looks much more grown up. 

Louis expected her to be tall, since most female middleweight boxers tend to be, but she isn’t prepared for the long line of Harry’s strong legs in her boxing shorts. Her face has lost all of the baby fat and now looks slightly angular with a defined jawline and Louis can see the end of her ponytail peeking out from underneath her head gear, the curls still visible, even restrained as they are. Her eyes are a striking green that even the camera can pick up and her mouth is an enticing shade of pink, although Louis is pretty sure she’s not actually wearing any make-up.

Louis is so busy staring at Harry, that she doesn’t even pay any attention to Harry’s opponent. The only thing Louis could say about her is that she’s tall and blond and that she’s about to lose rather badly, if the determined look on Harry’s face is anything to go by.

When the fight actually starts, Louis has even more trouble keeping her eyes off Harry. Over the course of her career Louis watched hundreds of boxing matches, because she likes the sport as a spectator, for one, but also because she tries to study and potentially get an advantage on different fighting styles.

She’s never seen anyone fight quite like Harry Styles. 

She uses her longer reach to her advantage as expected, but she’s also unusually quick on her feet. While Louis’ training had often focused on increasing her strength and making every one of her punches count, Harry seems to be more into wearing her opponent down. She is incredibly light on her feet and moves around the ring a lot, all the while deflecting her opponent and countering with short, precise jabs. 

The match lasts longer than Louis’ usually do, but it’s easy to see that the blond girl is getting tired. She’s already having trouble bringing her arms back up after her attempts to hit Harry and it isn’t long before Harry manages to get around her guard and throws an uppercut that hits her right in the side of the head. The other girl stumbles and crashes into the ropes and luckily for her, the first round is over and the referee blows the whistle.

Louis is mesmerised. She watches the other three rounds, until Harry is pronounced the winner. The referee raises her fist into the air and Harry smiles as the crowd roars around her.

After watching another two more of Harry’s matches, Louis reluctantly moves on to looking for interviews Harry has given in the past. What she finds out here is that Harry talks really, really slowly. Her voice is quite soothing and pleasant though, so Louis doesn’t mind.

Interviews with athletes usually aren’t very interesting. They all get a bunch of media training before they’re put in front of a camera for the first time, so by the time they actually have to answer questions, they have some standard answers and sports platitudes memorised and don’t give a lot of personal input.

After watching a couple of videos in which Harry earnestly declares that she will attempt to “work hard in the next match so that I’m worthy of holding this title” and plans to “train more before the next fight”, Louis decides to call it a day. 

However, before she closes her browser window, another interview catches her eye. _Harry Styles challenges Louis Tomlinson_ the title reads. Now this, Louis has to see.

The video starts with some experts giving a summary of Harry’s career so far and comparing it with Louis’ success. It’s nothing Louis hasn’t seen before any of her fights. What catches her attention is the guy leading the discussion suddenly saying “Well, now, let’s hear from the challenger herself how she sees her chances in this exciting new match-up. Ladies and gentlemen, Harry Styles!” And the screen shows Harry standing next to a reporter smiling pleasantly at the camera. 

“So, Harry,” the reporter starts. “You and Louis Tomlinson, that’s bound to be an exciting match, right?”

Harry smirks. “I’m sure it’s really exciting for Louis. I know she hasn’t really had a real fight in a long time and I think that’s probably made her a bit overconfident.”

The reporter is obviously delighted by that answer. “So you think you’ll be able to beat her?”

Harry shrugs her shoulders and turns to look directly into the camera. “Yeah, I think I can show her how the big girls play.”

And that, right there, pushes all of Louis’ buttons. “Oh, it’s on!” She whispers to herself, as the video switches back to the experts who are now chatting excitedly about the new and unprecedented rivalry.

“Well, it is true that Louis Tomlinson hasn’t really had any big fights in over a year. You have to wonder if she’s getting a bit complacent,” one expert starts.

“Very true,” another chimes in. “And you also have to take into consideration that Tomlinson is already at a disadvantage here, since she is fighting above her weight class.”

“Tomlinson is one of the best female boxers of her generation, though,” someone else argues. “I’ve met her a couple of times and I can honestly say that her dedication and work ethic are incomparable. If anyone can win a fight like this, it’s Tomlinson.”

They argue back and forth for a while, listing Harry’s advantages (height and reach, mainly) and comparing them with Louis’ (strength and a strong stance that makes it hard to throw her off her game) and then the video ends with a cheerful “Don’t forget to tune in for this very special match-up on Saturday evening two weeks from now!”

Louis stares at her video suggestions for a moment, before shutting off her computer and grabbing her phone.

“Do you have time for an extra session tomorrow at six?” is the first thing she says as soon as her call is picked up.

“Hello to you too, Louis,” James responds fondly. “I’m doing very well, thank you for asking.”

“Come on, James, I’m serious. Could you check if one of the junior boxers is free for sparring as well? One of the tall ones that started last year? I need to practice my upward jabs and figure out what works best against someone taller than me.”

“Basically everyone you fight is taller than you,” James deadpans. 

“I know,” Louis says, ignoring the familiar taunt about her height. “It usually isn’t a problem though, because being tall in my weight class means they have no muscles and I can cut them down like a tree.”

James laughs at that. “That was the most accurate description of your fighting style I have ever heard. You definitely get points for self-awareness.”

“James, this is important, I- ” Louis starts.

“Louis, relax. I made you a new practice schedule and rented out the entire gym every day for the next two weeks. Well, except Saturday. And I’ve also contacted some of our current middleweight prospects and asked them to come spar a couple of times. It’s all under control,” James assures her.

Louis sighs in relief. “You’re the best, James, thank you.” Then, belatedly, she adds, “But, why no practice on Saturday?”

There is silence on the other end of the line. “James?” Louis asks carefully. “What is happening on Saturday?”

“Saturday’s the fundraising gala. For your match. To get people to sponsor you or Harry by pledging to make a donation to the charity of your choosing. You picked Believe in Magic this time, I think?”

“Oh that’s a great idea,” Louis proclaims, excited. “If we add that to the revenue from the match we can really make difference.”

“Yes,” James says carefully. “I’m glad you see it that way. I didn’t think you would to be honest.”

“Well, I’m not happy about losing you for a day, but I’m sure I can train on my own for once. We should have worked out a solid strategy by then, so I don’t need you to supervise. It’s for a good cause, after all.”

“Louis,” James says drily. “You’re coming with me to the gala.”

“What? No!” Louis protests. “Come on, Corden, you know I hate that stuff!”

“Well, it’s for a good cause,” James echoes. “You can bring your friends if that makes it any better. And remember to wear something nice.”

With those last words of wisdom, James hangs up and Louis is left staring outraged at her phone.

“I hate you,” she grumbles at James’ contact and then scrolls down to see if Liam and Zayn would be up to accompanying her to a fancy fundraising event that Saturday.

\---------

Louis had dreaded going to the gala. Although James stopped forcing her to wear fancy dresses about one year into her career and now lets her pick out a well-fitted suit instead, she still isn’t entirely comfortable with glamorous events like this. 

Louis arrives there with Liam and Zayn in tow and there are at least ten photographers lined up in front of the door. And there’s a red carpet. Why did Louis agree to this?

Zayn grabs her hand and Louis raises her eyebrow at her, questioning. Zayn gives her a grin. “I can practically see you trying to plan your escape. I figured I should hold on to you, so you don’t run away.”

Louis snorts. “Yeah, right. You just want people to think you’re my girlfriend again. I know you’ve been pining, Malik.” 

That makes Zayn laugh. “You wish I was your girlfriend, Tomlinson.” And, well, at one point at the very start of their friendship that had been kind of true, but Louis had gotten over that crush a long time ago, so she shrugs the comment off. 

Zayn squeezed her hand. “Seriously, don’t worry, I’ve got you. Just a couple pictures and you’ll be fine.”

“Easy for you to say,” Louis protests. “You get photographed for a living.”

Zayn shrugs. “And today it’s your turn, so stop being a wimp and let’s go.”

With that, she unceremoniously pulls Louis out of their limo and drags her along, Liam following willingly a couple of paces behind them.

Louis stumbles a bit and attempts to straighten her suit jacket, before they step in front of the waiting paps. 

It’s not as bad as Louis imagined. The paps know who she is so they don’t waste their time trying to ask her to smile or strike a pose in front of the camera, so Louis is content to wrap her arms around both of her friends and grin at the waiting photographers.

Thankfully, the walk across the red carpet isn’t very long so they arrive at the entrance and are out of the reach of the paps fairly quickly.

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Zayn says.

“I guess, but I still don’t-” Louis starts, but is interrupted by a commotion behind her. Another limo has just arrived and all the paps are eagerly refocusing their attention. Louis also turns to look at the new arrival.

When the door opens, a perky blond girl in a light blue cocktail dress jumps out first. Louis immediately recognizes her as Niall Horan, the retired football star and frequent subject of Harry Styles’ Instagram. 

Right after her, stepping out of the limo, is none other than Harry, wearing a floor-length green dress with a halter neck and an almost scandalously low neckline. Her chocolate coloured hair is half piled on her head in a complicated-looking updo, and half cascading down her shoulders in luscious waves.

Liam nudges Louis gently in the side. “You’re staring, mate,” she whispers and Louis realises that she’s blocking the entrance, standing there frozen, looking at Harry as she makes her way towards the photographers.

“Yeah, but so is everyone else,” Louis responds, before turning back towards the entrance. “Well, let’s go talk to a bunch of bored rich people and try to raise some money then, I guess,” Louis declares, before entering the gala, followed by Liam and Zayn.

\----------

Socialising with potential sponsors had never been Louis favourite part of her job, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t good at it. She’s currently charming a nice older lady, who has only recently gotten interested in boxing and is happy to listen to Louis explain her pre-match routines, when a loud laugh catches her attention. 

She turns slightly and sees Niall Horan standing at one of the tables next to hers and, from the looks of it, currently having a lively discussion with Liam and Zayn. _Fraternising with the enemy_ , Louis thinks, pouting, and turns her attention back to her conversation partner. The woman seems to have seen one of her friends though, and says goodbye to Louis shortly afterwards, promising to be at the fight and donate a healthy sum beforehand. Now that Louis is alone, she lets her gaze wander across the room. 

When she catches Zayn’s eye, Zayn gestures for her to come over. Louis feels like she has thoroughly fulfilled her hostly duties and goes over to talk to the people whose company she actually enjoys. 

Liam greets her with an excited smile and a “Louis, have you met Niall yet? She once got to practice with the whole Chelsea FC team, can you believe that?”

Niall turns towards Louis and her eyes go wide. “Holy shit!” she proclaims loudly. “You’re Louis fucking Tomlinson!”

Louis is instantly charmed. “Just Louis is fine, really,” she jokes and Niall bursts out laughing.

“I can’t believe I get to meet you, mate! I’m a huge fan. You’re a legend!” Niall continues. “You’re the reason my best friend started boxing. You’re fucking inspiring!”

That makes Louis go from slightly bashful to interested. “Really?” she asks. “Who’s your friend, are they here as well?” Louis loves talking to other boxers, especially female ones.

“Well, yeah,” Niall says amused. ”She’s half of the reason we’re here tonight.” At Louis blank stare she adds “It’s Harry. I’m talking about Harry.”

“Styles?” Louis asks incredulous. “But she doesn’t even like me!”

Now it’s Niall’s turn to be confused. “What makes you say that? She’s been a huge fan since we were, like, sixteen.”

“But she gave an interview about how she’s gonna beat me next Saturday,” Louis protests. 

For some reason, Niall seems to find that hilarious. “Oh please, Harry’s just trying to create drama so that you’ll get more donations,” she shrugs. “You know how it is, nothing sells better than a good old-fashioned rivalry.”

For some reason that thought hadn’t occurred to Louis before. “So, you’re saying Harry Styles is a fan?”

“Yeah,” Niall confirms earnestly. “And not just of your boxing, if you know what I mean.”

“Should you be telling me this?” Louis asks, trying to suppress a grin. So Harry apparently isn’t just a fan, but she might be… interested. Louis can definitely work with that. 

“The only reason I’m telling you is that you were staring at my girl like a deer in the headlights when she stepped out of that limo today,” Niall declares cheerfully. “I’d never betray her trust, but I’m totally down with playing matchmaker.”

She’s grinning at Louis now, wide and impudent. 

“I think I liked you better when you were amazed to meet me,” Louis complains, but it’s a complete lie. 

Liam, who knows Louis way too well for her own good, starts laughing. “She doesn’t mean that,” she assures Niall. “Louis just likes being dramatic.”

“Lies!” Louis whines. “Slander!” she throws her arm over her eyes rather dramatically. “My friends have betrayed me, my reputation is ruined, no one will ever take me seriously again.”

Niall bursts out laughing again at Louis’ theatrical display and Zayn pats Louis on the back reassuringly. 

“We never took you seriously to being with, Louis,” Zayn says, compassionately and Louis just huffs.

“Fine, I’ll just go make some new friends, then,” Louis declares. “I heard a certain gorgeous boxer is eager to make my acquaintance,” she says, winking at Niall, who is still giggling, seemingly unable to contain herself.

And under the amused sounds of Liam, Zayn and Niall’s laughter, Louis makes her exit from her friends and starts looking for Harry.

\---------

Louis has been on the lookout for Harry Styles for five minutes already, but she seems to have disappeared into thin air. Reluctantly Louis grabs a glass of champagne from one of the passing servers and contemplates her next move.

She's just stepping out of one of the glass doors leading out into the garden, when someone bumps into her back, and Louis can just barely avoid splashing her champagne onto her white dress shirt.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see-,” a female voice starts and Louis turns around to come face to face with none other than Harry Styles

“Oh shit,” Harry blurts out and Louis almost has to laugh at her startled expression.

“Didn’t want to run into me?” Louis asks, casually, because whatever Niall might have told her, she doesn’t actually want to make Harry uncomfortable.

“Uhm, no, I was kind of hoping to meet you, actually, I...uhm,” Harry stammers, then straightens her back and holds out her hand. “I’m Harry Styles.”

“Louis Tomlinson,” Louis replies and grasps Harry’s hand. She can’t help but notice that it’s quite a bit larger than her own, but just as callused from boxing. “But I guess you probably already knew that,” she adds to cover that she’s been holding on to Harry for a slightly-more-than-appropriate amount of time.

“Yes, of course,” Harry says quickly, not quite meeting Louis’ eyes. It’s awkward and Louis doesn’t really know where to go from here.

“How’s your training going so far?” Louis asks just to make conversation.

“Oh, uhm, it’s good,” Harry responds, caught slightly off guard. “I’ve been putting in a lot of extra work to get ready for our match. How about you?”

“Well,” Louis says, drawing out her response. “You know how it is. Once you have a few championship titles, you can relax a bit,” she says as neutrally as she can manage.

Harry stares at her. 

“I mean,” Louis continues. “It’s not like I've had a real fight for a while, you know.”

Harry’s eyes widen. “Oh shit, you saw that interview I gave about you, didn't you?” she blurts out, looking slightly horrified.

“The one where you called me overconfident?” Louis guesses, and is rewarded with Harry’s cheeks flushing red. 

“I didn’t actually mean that!” Harry says, hurriedly. “But it’s for charity, and everyone loves a good rivalry and I just figured I had to say something provocative!” she argues quickly.

“Hey, I get it,” Louis assures her. “It’s just business, no hard feelings or anything.” Harry breathes out a sigh of relief.

“Oh god, I thought you hated me!” she proclaims. “And I’ve always admired you and I didn’t really want you to hate me, before we even met.”

“Niall mentioned something like that,” Louis admits. “She said you were a fan?”

Harry shrugs. “I was,” she admits. “Back when I was a teenager, it was pretty inspiring to see a woman achieving what you did. But, I have my own achievements now, so I wouldn’t really call myself a fan anymore.”

“I guess you’re more of an opponent now, right?” Louis wagers and Harry smiles. 

“I’d like that, I think,” she says and then goes slightly bashful. “And maybe I could be a friend as well?” she asks carefully. “After this is over, I mean.”

Louis looks at her thoughtful “ A friend, huh? You sure that’s what you want?”

Louis expected Harry to laugh at that maybe, or make a quip about how they should wait until after the fight to start their newfound friendship, but instead Harry blushes again and starts stuttering.

“I mean, if you, uhm, if you were interested-”

And Louis feels her eyes widen in shock. She catches herself fairly quickly though, Niall had hinted at something like this after all. This evening suddenly seems a lot more fun to Louis.

“Well, you did say you were gonna show me how the big girls play,” Louis teases and Harry goes an even brighter shade of red. The colour really should clash with the green of her dress, but somehow she makes it work. “That’s not a very friend-like offer, is it?” Louis continues.

“I didn’t actually… I mean… it was just -” Harry stutters and Louis just can’t help herself.

“Oh, I don’t mind. I’m sure there are lots of things you can show me,” she murmurs stepping closer to Harry. “Or maybe,” she continues, her mouth now close to Harry’s ear. “I could show you something instead.”

Harry seems to have completely lost all ability to speak and Louis is pretty sure she’s not breathing, so Louis decides to lay off for a bit, takes a step back and laughs.

“Sorry, but you’re just so easy to mess with,” Louis admits and when she sees Harry’s face fall slightly, she adds “And you blush so prettily, I couldn’t help myself.” 

Before Louis can say anything more, Harry leans down and presses her mouth to Louis’. It’s just a quick, short kiss and Harry pulls back right away.

“Was that okay?” she asks, raising one hand up to play with her hair nervously. “I didn’t read that wrong, did I?”

The obvious fidgeting spurs Louis into action. “No, of course not,” she assures quickly and steps back into Harry’s space. “I expect a bit more effort, though,” she says, smirking. “All these promises and no follow through. I’m quite disappointed,” she says and reaches up to take the hand that’s still tangled up in Harry’s hair into her own.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to disappoint you,” Harry says and then Louis lifts her free hand up to the back of Harry’s head to pull her down and into another kiss. 

This kiss is a lot longer and more passionate than their first and Louis enjoys every second of it. Harry’s lips are soft but insistent against hers and Louis’ hand is tangled up in Harry’s soft hair. The carefully crafted hairstyle is starting to come apart, but since the grip on Harry’s hair gives Louis excellent leverage to guide their movements, it’s a sacrifice she’s willing to make.

Harry makes a noise that sounds vaguely like a moan and Louis separates their joined hands, so that she can grab onto Harry’s bare back and pull her whole body closer. Harry’s hands find their way to Louis arse to pull Louis closer too, so that they’re pressed together from head to toe. 

Louis lightly nips at Harry’s bottom lip, which causes her to moan again and open her mouth for Louis’ tongue. 

Louis’ whole body is hot where Harry is pressed against her and her heart is beating fast in her chest.

“So,” Louis gasps out, when she finally manages to tear herself away from Harry. “Do you think we could maybe continue this somewhere else?”

Harry grins at her, looking flushed and gorgeous. “I think I’ve had enough of talking to sponsors for the evening. How about we call a cab?” She runs her hand down Louis’ back and slips the tips of her fingers under the hem of Louis’ jacket. Louis can feel the warm pressure at her lower back through the thin fabric of her dress shirt.

Louis swallows, her mouth feeling dry since she stopped kissing Harry. “Let’s get out of here!” she decides and grabs Harry’s hand to pull her along.

\--------

When they arrive at Louis’ apartment some of the urgency from the gala has faded. They couldn’t very well make out in the cab on the way (well, they could have, but traumatizing innocent cab drivers isn’t really something Louis likes to do). Even fifteen minutes of stilted conversation with the cab driver and awkward silence between them hasn’t been able to cool off Louis completely, though. 

Harry doesn’t seem to have calmed down very much either, because she plasters herself to Louis back and starts kissing her neck while Louis is trying, rather unsuccessfully, unlock the door to her apartment.

When Louis finally manages to open the door, they stumble inside and Harry pushes Louis up against the wall next to the door, leaning down to press her lips against Louis’ jaw. They nearly take out one of the picture frames that hang next to the entrance, when Louis grabs Harry’s shoulders to spin them around. 

“Come on,” she urges and pulls Harry along behind her. “Bedroom’s this way.”

There are more delays before they make it there. Louis couldn’t resist pushing Harry down on the low shelf in her foyer and when she sees the picture the two of them make in her hall mirror, she has to stop for a moment to enjoy the view. 

They do end up in Louis’ bedroom in the end, though. Harry has clever hands that find their way to the front of Louis’ jacket and shirt right away, making quick work of the buttons there, all the while kissing intently. Louis, meanwhile, runs her hands through Harry’s long hair that has come untied from her careful updo and now falls down her shoulders. Once Louis’ shirt is undone, she pushes Harry back a pace.

Harry lets her hands fall to her side and looks at Louis inquisitively. Before she can even open her mouth, though, Louis says “Turn around, darling, I need to get you out of that dress.” And Harry’s smile returns, as she dutifully turns around so Louis can unzip her. 

Since Harry’s dress had been backless Louis should have expected her to go bra-less, but the sight of Harry’s perky, pink nipples as the green fabric pools at their feet still somehow catches her by surprise. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Louis says, voice a bit raspy, admiring the girl in front of her. Harry preens under the attention, before sitting on the bed and beckoning Louis closer. 

Louis gladly pushes her shirt off her shoulders and moves to straddle Harry’s lap so they can kiss again. Harry moans slightly as the rough fabric of Louis’ bra rubs against her nipples, and Louis breaks the kiss. “Sensitive?” she asks, teasing. 

“Oh you have no idea,” Harry confesses, slightly breathless, and Louis gently pushes her to lie flat on the bed. She’s less gentle when she lightly pinches Harry’s right nipple, which elicits another moan, and leans down to suck at the same spot in apology. 

“Louis, you have to… can I… ah,” Harry groans and Louis reluctantly gives her brief reprieve and lifts her head. 

“What is it, love? Is this good for you?” Louis asks.

Harry nods her head furiously, blush high on her cheeks. “Yeah, fuck, it’s great, just- ” Harry gasps, trying to catch her breath. “Take it off, please. I want to see you, too, ” Harry says, tugging at Louis’ bra strap. 

“Oh, of course, love,” Louis assures and moves to undo the clasp of her bra. She lets it drop unceremoniously to the floor behind her and turns her attention back to Harry, who is now lying on the bed, pushed up on her elbows and eyeing Louis hungrily. 

“Trousers, too,” Harry orders and Louis obligingly climbs off her in order to divest herself of the offending article of clothing, but Harry stops her, before she can even undo the button.

“Let me,” she says and slides off the bed in order to kneel down on the floor in front of Louis. 

The position alone is enough to make Louis breath catch in her throat. Harry looks gorgeous, kneeling between her legs, flushed with arousal and naked from the waist up. She catches Louis’ eye and smirks, before setting her clever fingers to the zipper of Louis’ trousers. She is definitely applying more pressure than necessary to unzip a fly and it makes Louis moan and grind her hips up into Harry’s hand. 

Harry peels the fabric off her, one leg at a time, and kisses the newly exposed skin. First Louis’ knee, then down her calf and finally setting a lingering kiss on the delicate bone of her ankle before repeating the whole process with her other leg. 

Louis feels hot and overwhelmed. She isn’t used to people treating her body with such devotion, especially not one-night stands. 

“Come back up here,” she demands, and Harry is happy to oblige, rising up on her knees to capture Louis’ mouth again. 

The kiss is pretty sloppy now, nothing like the finer technique Harry had used when they had started the evening, but Louis enjoys every second of it. Harry’s hands don’t stay idle either, roaming over Louis body, catching on her full breasts and rubbing over her stomach, before settling on her hips. 

“Louis,” Harry gasps out, tearing her mouth away from Louis for a moment. “Can I?” she asks, tugging at the waistband of Louis’ underwear, and Louis honestly wants nothing more. She pushes Harry back down, before lifting her hips and slipping her knickers off her generous arse and down her legs so she can kick them off. 

Harry seems mesmerised by Louis in all her naked glory for a moment, but then she grabs one of Louis’ legs and deposits it over her shoulder. “Tell me, what you like,” she demands and then her fingers are parting Louis' folds and she’s buried her face between Louis’ legs. 

Louis lets out a loud moan at the first contact of Harry’s soft lips to her clit. Just enough pressure for her to feel it, but not enough to be overwhelming just yet. Louis grabs onto Harry’s hair and the throaty groan she gets as a reaction definitely convinces her that this is a good move.

She doesn’t have any time to think about what else might be a good move, though, because Harry chooses that moment as an opportunity to show Louis that her tongue is just as clever as her fingers. She licks at Louis’ clit a couple of times in quick succession, before moving down to lick _into_ Louis instead and, _god_ , she’s so fucking wet. 

“Ah,” Louis moans and uses her grip on Harry’s hair to push Harry’s face further between her thighs. Harry seems to approve if the increase in the pressure of her tongue is anything to go by. She’s alternating now between licking into Louis and toying lightly with her clit and it’s amazing, but it’s not quite what Louis wants.

“Babe,” Louis gasps, “babe, pull off…uh… for a second.” And Harry obliges right away. She looks up at Louis, still flushed and gorgeous, but now the area around her mouth looks wet and kind of smeared and her free hand has snuck its way between her own legs. 

“You okay, love?” Harry asks, earnest even when Louis can see her slightly grind her hips in an attempt to get some kind of friction. Louis can see that the fabric of her pants is completely soaked. God, Louis wants her so badly.

“You’re perfect, love,” Louis assures her, still slightly breathless. “I just really want your fingers in me before this is over.”

Harry visibly shivers at Louis words and bites her lip. “I can do that,” she says, voice still rough. “Anything you want.”

And with that she dives back between Louis thighs. Her tongue goes back to working at Louis’ clit, but now one of her long fingers pushes into Louis as well. Harry sets a slow rhythm that drives Louis absolutely crazy and so she uses her grip on Harry’s hair to set the pace instead. At first Louis just presses down on Harry’s head to show her that she wants more pressure, but when Harry moans and goes still at that, she grinds her hips up into Harry’s face as well, setting a fast pace that Harry dutifully follows with both her tongue and finger.

“Give me another,” Louis gasps, and clenches around Harry’s fingers when she feels Harry follow her instructions and slip a second one in. 

“You’re doing so well, babe,” Louis can’t stop herself from saying. She feels Harry moan in response, and Louis looks down to see her press the palm of her hand between her legs again.

“No, get me off first,” Louis demands, surprised that her voice can carry so much authority, turned on as she is. Another strangled moan from Harry is her reward, so she keeps talking. “I’m so close babe,” she moans, and it’s true, Louis can already feel her orgasm coming. “That feels so good, babe” she praises. “I love how you look between my legs, wish I could keep you there.”

Harry gives one more swipe with her tongue, pushes her long fingers into Louis as far as they can go, and that’s it. Louis is coming, moaning loudly and grinding her hips into Harry’s face urgently as she does.

Harry keeps fucking her fingers into Louis at the exact same rhythm, while Louis arches her back in pleasure above her, but she leans back so she can watch Louis’ face. 

Once Louis finally gets her breath back, she turns her attention back to the girl kneeling at her feet right away, and has to suppress a moan. Harry has her eyes closed and is sucking on the two fingers that were into Louis just moments ago. She seems to be enjoying it immensely, if the way she is grinding her hips into her other hand is anything to go by.

“Stop,” Louis demands, and Harry gives a pained whine, but complies. “Come up here,” Louis says and Harry almost trips in her haste to get on the bed. Louis chuckles slightly and pulls Harry’s mouth to hers as the other girl drops down next to her.

“You were so good for me,” Louis murmurs into the kiss, one hand traveling down to play with Harry’s nipples, while the other slips into her pants, dipping into the wetness between her legs. Harry gives a strangled moan and breaks the kiss to hide her face in the crook of Louis’ neck.

“So beautiful, on your knees for me,” Louis whispers, sliding her fingers along Harry’s clit, pushing down slightly. And that’s it, Harry’s coming as well, biting down on Louis’ collarbone as she furiously rocks her hips against Louis’ fingers.

Louis plants soft kisses in her hair, while Harry comes down from her orgasm. When she’s finally done she flops down on the mattress next to Louis. 

“That was amazing,” Harry pants, lying flat on her back next to Louis, trying to catch her breath.

Louis laughs. “You’re the one that just ate me out like you’d get a medal for it.”

That makes Harry laugh as well. “Seeing your orgasm face is much better than any medal I’ve won so far.”

“Hey, my orgasm face is gorgeous, excuse you,” Louis complains, and they both collapse into giggles for a minute.

When they’ve calmed down, Louis is starting to get cold. Her bedroom really isn’t the right temperature to lie around completely naked and she’s really tired, too.

She moves to pull her blanket over her body and Harry shuffles around on the other side of the bed.

“I’ll leave in a minute, just give me a moment to catch my breath,” Harry says, sounding somehow shy again. And Louis doesn’t want that at all.

“Or, you could just stay,” she suggests and Harry looks at her hopefully. 

“You sure?” she asks and, yes, Louis is not letting this girl go if she can help it.

“Great sex can is only completed with great cuddling,” Louis declares and Harry laughs.

“Well, in that case I wouldn’t want to ruin a perfectly good evening,” Harry concedes, before stripping off her ruined knickers and climbing underneath the blanket as well. They lie there for a second, before Louis speaks first.

“So, which one of us is getting the lights?” she asks into the silence and Harry cracks up. 

“It’s your bedroom,” she declares. “I’m a guest here.”

“Fair enough,” Louis admits and rolls reluctantly rolls out of the bed to turn off the overhead lamp. When she climbs back underneath the covers, she slides towards Harry, who happily turns over so that Louis can spoon up behind her. 

It’s a bit weird, since they’re essentially still strangers, but somehow Louis feels like her body just fits behind Harry’s.

“Good night,” she whispers into the dark room, nuzzling into Harry’s hair.

“Good night, Harry responds and Louis closes her eyes.

\----------

Louis wakes up to a delicious smell drifting through her apartment. Before she goes out to investigate, she lies in her bed for another minute and prepares herself to face Harry. 

Harry, who she slept with last night. Harry, who is apparently still in her apartment because Louis had asked her to stay.

This isn’t exactly the first time Louis has slept with an opponent, and in her experience people can get a bit, well, weird about fighting someone they've had sex with. Still, all her experiences with Harry have taught her that she has no idea what to expect, so she simply decides to bite the bullet and swings her legs out of the bed with a sigh. 

She pulls on some joggers and a t-shirt and walks through to her kitchen. Harry is standing by the stove and is currently making what seems to be at least a dozen scrambled eggs. She's wearing a pair of Louis’ sweatpants that end just above her ankle and sit a bit loose on her hips. She is also wearing one of Louis’ t-shirts, which is pulled so tight across her chest that Louis can see the impressions of her nipples through the soft fabric.

She hesitates at the door for a moment to admire the view, before shaking her head and making herself noticed. “Hey, ” she greets, stepping through the doorway. 

Harry looks up and gives her a shy smile. “Hey,” she echoes. “I helped myself to your kitchen, I hope that’s okay.”

Louis shrugs. “As long as you made enough for two. I can’t cook for shit anyway, so I’m glad you’re not relying on me for breakfast.”

Harry grins at that. “You’re a professional athlete that can’t cook? You have a personal chef or something? A nutritionist that delivers your meals?”

“I have a Liam,” Louis responds, like that explains everything. And since Harry had actually met Liam last night, it kind of does.

Harry turns back towards the pan with the now-almost-cooked eggs and Louis goes to grab some plates and cutlery from her cupboards, before setting the table. The whole thing feels strangely domestic and Louis catches herself wishing it could last. An awkward morning-after conversation feels imminent though, so Louis thinks that’s rather unlikely.

When they’re both sitting down to eat, the silence between them finally turns from comfortable to slightly strained. Louis bears it for a couple more minutes, before putting down her fork.

“So, listen,” she starts and Harry flinches.

“Oh god, I knew I was making it awkward,” she says. “I’m really sorry, I should have just left, but yesterday was really great and you look really cute when you’re sleeping and I just really… didn’t want to go,” she finishes lamely. 

Louis stares at her. “Uhm, I’m not, like, trying to kick you out or anything.”

Harry looks up. “You’re not?” she asks, posture relaxing a bit.

Louis laughs. “Love, if I wanted you gone, I could have kicked you out last night. I just figured we should maybe talk.”

“Sure,” Harry agrees, “I mean, I totally understand if you want this to be a one time thing. We barely know each other after all and- ”

“Actually,” Louis interrupts before Harry can talk herself into a frenzy, “I think I’d like this to be more. Than just a one time thing. If you want that as well, of course,” she adds quickly.

Harry’s smile is blinding. “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

“Good,” Louis agrees, smiling as well. “There’s just one tiny thing.” At Harry’s expectant look she continues. “We’re supposed to fight each other in less than a week.”

Harry’s face crumbles. “Oh,” she says softly. “You want to cancel the fight? It’s either the match or a relation- uhm, a thing with you?” she asks tentatively. 

“Well,” Louis starts, a bit confused, “if you’re okay with it, I’d like to have both, actually. Most people just don’t really get that though, so I figured I should ask.”

Harry looks at her seriously. “I probably wouldn’t challenge you, now that I know you, but we’ve both made a commitment to this fight, so I think we should still do it.”

“I agree,” Louis says, “but maybe we shouldn’t really see each other until then. It’s a weird situation.”

Harry takes a moment to contemplate this. “So you’re saying we fight each other on Saturday and afterwards we’ll see?” she asks.

“Yeah, I mean, even if you weren’t my opponent, I probably wouldn’t see you this week. I have to practice, you know, ” Louis adds, grinning.

“So do I,” Harry agrees, “I’ve got a match to win on Saturday, after all!” She grins at Louis as well.

“So we agree, right?” Louis asks. “We’re enemies until Saturday and then we’ll see what happens?” 

“I’d like that,” Harry says. “I mean,” she continues sheepishly, “if you still want to date me after I beat you?”

“Depends,” Louis wagers, “will you still want to date me after I steal your championship title?”

Harry just grins. “I guess we’ll have to see.”

\----------

Louis hasn’t been nervous before fights in a long time. She’d always known that she was as prepared as she could be and nerves would only make her lose her concentration. Fighting in front of large crowds is also something she has gotten used to over the years. 

This time is different though. Not because it’s probably one of the most publicised fights she’s ever been a part of. Not because she’s fighting an opponent who is, at least on paper, almost definitely stronger than her. 

This time is different because the woman she’s fighting is her... girlfriend? Friend with benefits? Soulmate? Whatever Harry might be, she’s important to Louis, even after the short amount of time they've spent together so far.

It’s almost time to walk out into the ring now. Louis can hear the opening show coming to a close from where she’s standing at the end of the tunnel that leads her towards the ring.

She breathes in deeply a couple of times and James grabs her shoulder. “You ready?” he asks, looking at her intently.

Louis shakes off his hands and grins at him. “You know me, I’m always ready to fight.”

James chuckles at that. “Of course you are. Well, then let’s go!” He proclaims and pushes Louis towards the opening of the tunnel. They wait just out of sight of the roaring crowd outside. From here Louis can already see the ring.

“Now make some noise for tonight’s challenger, the reigning middleweight champion in women’s boxing, Harry Styles!” the announcer roars and Louis can see Harry walking in from the tunnel opposite hers. The crowd goes wild, cheering and yelling as Harry raises one of her gloves to greet them as she climbs into the ring. 

“And responding to the challenge, five year consecutive light middleweight champion, Louis Tomlinson!” sounds loud over the speakers and Louis walks out of her tunnel and into the brightly lit arena.

The noise is deafening, as she climbs into the ring and Louis feels all the tension draining from her body as her feet hit the mat. There is nowhere else she feels quite as at home as in a boxing ring, staring down an opponent. This time isn’t any different at all.

She joins Harry and the ref in the middle of the ring. Harry catches her eye and smirks. “Ready to get your arse kicked?”

“In your dreams, darling,” Louis responds cheerfully. “I’m not gonna go easy on you just because I like you. I’m happy to help you wipe away your tears afterwards though.”

“The feeling’s mutual, love,” Harry responds, still with that infuriating smirk on her face.

“You ready to go, ladies?” The ref asks and they both look up at him.

“I’m ready,” Harry says decisively and raises her gloves and takes a step back.

“May the best woman win,” Louis proclaims, before also raising her gloves and stepping backwards.

The ref blows the whistle, and the fight begins.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
